


Baby Blue

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cuddling, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: This is my first X-Men Evolution infantilism fic. After fighting the Sentinel, Kurt is knocked unconscious and thinks he is a baby, when he wakes up. Kitty decides to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

They had defeated the Sentinel and everyone was surfacing from beneath the rubble where an abandoned factory once stood. Everyone, except Kurt. He had suffered a concussion, and had been rendered unconscious, buried beneath the rubble.

 

Kitty gasped and looked around, but saw no sign of Kurt anywhere. “Kurt! Where are you?!” She called out, tears welling up in her eyes when she didn’t receive an answer. Turning to the others, Kitty looked for help. “Guys! We gotta find him!” She cried, reaching underneath the rubble, struggling to lift it, breathing heavily, until Scott and Logan came to help her remove the rubble that was crushing Kurt.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kitty couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She placed her hand on top of Kurt’s chest, smiling when she felt him breathing. “He’s still alive, thank God!” She said, lifting Kurt up, who still seemed unresponsive, even when the others tried to wake him up. “He’s been knocked unconscious by a concussion. We’d better get him home quickly, to take care of him and go from there.” Xavier said as they started to load onto the jet to rush Kurt back home.

 

After examining Kurt, Xavier went to tell Kitty about his current state. He wasn’t sure how she would take it, but he knew they would get through this. Kitty was sitting on her bed when Xavier came into her room. “How is he?! How’s Kurt? He’s gonna be okay, right, Professor?” She asks, her eyes full of hope. Xavier sighs. “Yes. But there is a problem…. It appears that Kurt’s mentality is like that of an infant’s due to the impact of his concussion. It’s nothing I can fix.” He says.

 

“What? So, you’re saying that Kurt is basically a giant baby now?” Kitty asks. Xavier nods. Kitty sighs. “What are we gonna do? I mean, will he need diapers and bottles and all that stuff?” She asks, thinking Kurt would probably be cute in diapers and baby clothes.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to treat him like an infant, Kitty. You girls should enjoy this. Just look at this as a fun opportunity to have a baby. I must go, I am needed downstairs. You can join me if you like. I’ve already told all the others about this.” Xavier says as he leaves to go downstairs.

 

Kitty smiles as she goes to Jean’s room, blushing when she saw her with Kurt, not used to seeing him lying naked like that. “Hi, Kitty. Looks like baby Kurt decided to finally wake up. You wanna help me put his diaper on him?” She asked, smiling down at Kurt, who was currently chewing on the end of his tail, gurgling softly.

 

“Where’d you get these from?” Kitty asks as she helps Jean hold Kurt still, so they can diaper him. “Well, we’ve had other mutants with…problems over the years, and we just kept a supply of these, just in case. It’s a good thing we did. But we do need to pick up some more supplies for him. You wanna go with me?” Jean asks, shushing Kurt when he started fussing.

 

“Sure! I would love to go.” Kitty says, smiling as she pulls a t-shirt over Kurt’s head and threads his arms through the sleeves, rubbing his back as she picked him up and carried him downstairs, following Jean out to the garage where Scott’s car is. Scott stops Kitty for a minute and smiles softly. “Have fun shopping for "Baby Blue”, here. Make sure he doesn’t have an accident in my car, or I’ll make you clean it up.“ He says, looking over to Jean.

 

Jean scoffs. "Scott, he’s not gonna do anything on purpose. He’s just a baby. I’ll take care of your car.” Jean says, kissing Scott on the cheek before she leaves with Kitty and Kurt. “Uh, Jean, why won’t he change to look like a human?” Kitty asks as she looks over at Kurt, who was chewing on his tail again.

 

“Oh. I forgot to tell you. His image inducer? Yeah, it’s broken, so he’s gonna be stuck like this for a while.” Jean says, glancing back at Kurt through the rearview mirror. “Oh, that’s ok. I like him better like this, though. I think he’s cuter this way.” Kitty says, being interrupted by Kurt fussing again, followed by a squishing sound as Kurt finished messing himself.

 

“Um, I think we have a problem, Jean. He just…pooped. I can’t change him by myself.” Kitty says, trying to calm Kurt, who was now crying harder. He was really upset and didn’t like having a messy diaper at all. Which was understandable. “Okay, don’t panic. I’ll help you.” Jean says as she parks the car and lays a blanket down across the backseat, grabbing the supplies from the bag, Jean manages to calm Kurt long enough for Kitty to get him laid down.

 

“Shh….it’s okay. I’m gonna get you changed, baby.” Kitty cooes as she starts to change Kurt, tickling the bottom of his feet to make him feel more comfortable. Kurt giggles and kicks his feet at Kitty. Grabbing a new diaper, Kitty lifts Kurt’s legs and slides it beneath his bottom, adding a fair amount of baby powder before taping the diaper on snugly, but not too tight.

 

“That’s better, huh, baby?” Kitty cooes as she helps Kurt sit up, kissing his cheek, smiling when he babbles and gives her a kiss back, but his was a lot more slobbery, due to his new lack of teeth, which couldn’t be helped. “Okay, now we can go shopping.” Jean says as she walks into the store, Kitty following behind with Kurt in her arms, which attracted a lot of unwanted attention from others.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Kitty. Let’s just get the things we need and get out of here. I have a feeling mutants aren’t welcome.” Jean says as she heads to the baby aisle, picking out some bottles and baby food for Kurt. It wasn’t fair that he had to eat this stuff, but it’s not like he could eat solid foods anymore.

 

Kitty smiles at Kurt and picks out some bibs, teething toy and stuffed animals for Kurt, figuring he’d be drooling on himself a lot and the bibs and toys would come in handy for that. Kitty also made sure to grab pacifiers, knowing he’d need those to help calm him down when he was fussy, that way he wouldn’t have to chew on his tail anymore.

 

“Kitty, you can take Kurt out to the car and wait for me, okay?” Jean says, knowing she could handle it if anyone tried to go after her. She’d been working on her powers lately and had them mastered to her control. Kitty smiles as she buckles Kurt into the backseat, sitting beside him, ready to comfort him if he started crying again. She knew he didn’t like this and wished she could help, but nothing could be done about this.

 

It only took a few minutes for Jean to pay and put all the supplies into the car. “Okay. Let’s get back home. Storm said she would find some baby clothes big enough to fit him by the time we get back. It’ll be dinnertime soon and I bet Kurt’s getting hungry. Logan was supposed to find a highchair for Kurt, as well as a crib and a table we can change him on.” Jean says as she drives back home, parking Scott’s car in the garage, helping Kitty carry Kurt inside the mansion, as well as the bags.

 

“It’s about time you three got back. It’s time for dinner. Everyone’s waiting in the kitchen. Storm said she found some clothes for Kurt and she laid them on the shelf in his room.” Scott says, taking his car keys from Jean and heading back downstairs. Kitty smiles at that and carries Kurt to his room, which had been rearranged and now had a crib, rocking chair and changing table.

 

Kitty smiles at Kurt as she lays him down on the changing table, gently grabbing his tail, which was swishing back and forth. Kurt babbles nonsense and squirms as he was being changed into a fresh diaper and a pale yellow onesie.

 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Mama’s gotta get you dressed.” Kitty cooes as she slips the onesie over his head and threads his arms through, snapping it closed over his diaper, making sure his tail was sticking out correctly.

 

Kitty smiles and fastens a bib around Kurt’s neck before picking him up and carrying him down to the kitchen, where a highchair waited for him. Everyone stared at Kurt, not yet used to seeing him like this.

 

Seating Kurt in the highchair, Kitty smiles at the others as she slides the plastic tray in place. “I know, it’s weird seeing him like this, but it’s not like he can help it. Just bear with him.” She says as she opens a jar of baby food and starts to feed Kurt.

 

Kurt gets fussy again and turns away from the spoon, not wanting to eat that gross stuff. It looked awful. “I know it looks icky, but you gotta eat something, baby boy. You can’t eat big boy food, yet.” Kitty cooes as she manages to get Kurt to start eating, using the spoon to catch what was falling down his chin, the rest landing on his bib. This continued until he had managed to eat four jars of food.

 

By then, dinner was over, Jean having saved a plate for Kitty, who had yet to eat, as she was too busy feeding Kurt, but she didn’t mind, as long as her baby was fed and satisfied.

 

Lifting Kurt out of the highchair, Kitty carried him to the bathroom for a bath. Closing the door behind her and locking it, Kitty smiled as she undressed Kurt and stripped him of his diaper, leaving him naked while she started the bath for him.

 

“My widdle Kurty is going to a nice bath. I’m gonna get you all nice and clean, baby. Yes, I am!” Kitty cooed as she managed to get Kurt into the bathtub, giving him a toy to play with. Kurt gurgles happily as he splashes in the warm water, playing with the toy happily, bringing it to his mouth and chewing on it, distracting himself as Kitty began to wash him all over, ear to tail, making sure to be gentle as he wasn’t used to it, yet.

 

Kitty smiled at her baby boy, and squirted a bit of shampoo in his hair, being careful not to let it get in his eyes and irritate them. Gently massaging the shampoo into his hair, Kitty hummed softly to keep him calm while she started to rinse the shampoo out, sighing in relief when it missed Kurt’s eyes.

 

Once Kurt was all nice and clean, Kitty lifted him out of the bathtub, wrapping him up in a warm, fluffy towel, drying him off before carrying him to the nursery and laying him down on the changing table, giving him a teddy bear to play with while she worked on getting him diapered and dressed in some pajamas.

 

Kurt babbles and giggles adorably as he plays with the teddy bear, chewing on its ear as Kitty was busy rubbing cream along his bottom and privates, hoping to prevent him from having a diaper rash. She didn’t want him to go through that.

 

Humming softly, Kitty lifts Kurt’s legs and slides the diaper beneath his bottom, tickling his feet and tummy before pulling his tail through the hole and taping the diaper on, nice and snug. Kurt giggles and squirms, kicking his legs gently. Kitty giggles. “What’re you so excited for, baby? Are you excited for bedtime?” Kitty cooes.

 

Looking through the clothes in the drawer, Kitty pulled out a warm, pale blue and red footed sleeper. Threading Kurt’s arms, legs and tail through the sleeper, Kitty smiled, as she zipped it up and clipped a pacifier to the collar, so Kurt wouldn’t lose it if he dropped it in his sleep.

 

Suddenly, voices are heard outside Kurt’s room. Opening the door, Kitty smiled when she saw some of the others standing in the hallway. “What’re you guys up to?” She asks. “ Oh, we just wanted to come say goodnight, to Kurt. If that’s okay?” Bobby asks as he, Evan and Amara walk into Kurt’s room, unable to keep from smiling at how cute he looked.

 

“Sure. Go ahead.” Kitty says, sitting down in the rocking chair, smiling at her baby, who was sitting on a blanket, playing with his teddy bear again. Bobby smiles and sits down beside Kurt, trying not to cry. Kurt was a good friend to him, to everyone. It was hard for them to see him like this, a giant, helpless, drooling baby.

 

“Hey, buddy. I just came to tell you goodnight. I’ve been worried about you all day. We all have been. We all love you and we’ll work together to get you better, buddy.” Bobby says as he ruffles Kurt’s hair and stands back up, looking over at Kitty, who looked exhausted. After the others said goodnight to Kurt, Kitty carried him down to the kitchen and made him a warm bottle.

 

“Okay, Baby. Mama’s going to feed you a bottle before bed. It’s nice and warm and it’s quiet in here. Perfect atmosphere for you to fall asleep in.” Kitty says as she sits down on the couch, cradling Kurt in her arms, making sure to grab a burp rag, as well.

 

Smiling, Kitty brings the teat to Kurt’s lips, grinning when he gently starts to suckle, drinking down the warm milk, his eyes drooping before he even gets halfway finished with the bottle. He’s had a long day and is very tired. Kitty smiles and places the bottle on the coffee table, sitting Kurt up until his head was on her shoulder.

 

Kurt hiccups a few times before letting out a burp, spitting up a bit, but not too bad. “Good boy! Now, let’s go take my sleepyhead up to bed.” Kitty was about to get up, when Logan walked into the living room, stopping for a minute.

 

“You really like taking care of him, don’t you? I knew you loved him, but not like this, kid.” Logan says as he heads to the kitchen. “Of course I love him. I love him enough to clean up after him and feed him.” Kitty says as she starts carrying Kurt up the stairs.

 

Walking into Kurt’s room, Kitty smiles as she sits down in the rocking chair, placing Kurt’s paci in his mouth, humming softly as she gently rocked back and forth, playing with Kurt’s hair until he finally fell asleep.

 

She sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and placing Kurt in his crib, turning on the mobile before kissing his cheek and sitting back down in the chair, falling asleep.

 

Kitty couldn’t wait to take care of Kurt again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different because it features a new "baby", Scott Summers. Baby Kurt is still here, too.

The next morning, Kitty woke up with a yawn, blinking a few times, quickly getting up with a gasp when she saw that Kurt wasn’t in his crib. “Kurt?! Where are you?” Kitty cried out, stopping when she heard Kurt crying for her downstairs.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m coming!” Kitty yelled as she bolted down the stairs, heading to the kitchen, where Kurt sat crying on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. Apparently, Kurt had managed to teleport into the kitchen and knock a glass off the table with his tail, causing it to shatter all over the floor.

 

“Oh, baby. You’re hurt. No wonder you’re crying. Let me clean up this mess, then I’ll go take care of your cut.” Kitty says, grabbing a broom, quickly sweeping up the mess, carefully throwing the broken glass away, looking over at Kurt, who was sucking on his bleeding hand, trying to get the pain to go away. 

 

“No, Kurt. Don’t do that, baby. That's icky. Come on, let's go take care of your owie, okay?" Kitty cooed as she picked Kurt up and headed back up the stairs. 

 

Placing Kurt on the changing table, Kitty hummed to him, keeping him calm long enough for her to clean his cut and bandage it. Thankfully, it wasn't very deep and would most likely heal in a few days. 

 

Kurt whimpers and fusses, squirming uncomfortably. Kitty picked up on this, knowing this was how he seemed to get when he had a full diaper. 

 

"Aww, does my baby boy need a change?" Kitty asked, unzipping Kurt's pajamas and checking his diaper, which had been well used the night before. 

 

"Don't worry baby, I'm gonna get you changed into a clean diaper and some new clothes in just a minute, I promise." Kitty cooed as she laid Kurt on the changing table and removed his sleeper, smiling as she watched Kurt play with his feet just like a real baby. 

 

Kitty smiled and rubbed Kurt's tummy before untaping his diaper and beginning to change him. It took a bit longer than usual, as the diaper had been well used, but it didn't bother Kitty, it just gave her even more time to spend with Kurt. 

 

Once Kurt had been changed into a new diaper, Kitty picked out an outfit for him - a plain red onesie with denim shortalls and socks to match. 

 

Slipping the onesie over Kurt's head, Kitty threaded his arms through the sleeves, pulling it down and snapping it closed over his diaper. Then, she helped him stand up while she slipped on the shortalls, followed by his socks and a paci clipped to his collar. 

 

"Aww, my widdle fuzzy-wuzzy looks so cute! Yes, he does! Come on, baby, let's go see if breakfast is ready." Kitty says as she carries Kurt downstairs to the kitchen, smiling at the others as they greeted her and Kurt. 

 

Kitty smiled and got Kurt in his highchair, tying a bib around his neck and ruffling his hair before preparing a bowl of oatmeal for him. 

 

Sitting on the opposite side of Kurt, Jean smiled at him and tickled the bottom of his foot, looking at Xavier as Kurt started to giggle and squirm. 

 

Xavier can't help but smile at Kurt. "It seems like Kurt is adjusting to his new role just fine. He seems to be enjoying himself. And Kitty, you're doing a fantastic job at caring for him." He says. 

 

Finished preparing Kurt's food, Kitty smiled him as she placed the bowl of oatmeal on the highchair tray, scooping up a spoonful and bringing it to Kurt's mouth, frowning when he seemed to be having trouble eating. 

 

"Hmm, maybe he's not ready for this yet. Or maybe he forgot how to eat solid food." Kitty says, wiping Kurt's mouth with his bib, grabbing a jar of baby food for him to eat, instead. 

 

Kitty smiles as she opens the jar and starts to feed Kurt, who was happy to eat the baby food this time. He was really hungry and it wasn't long before he was finished with the jar. 

 

After Kurt had finished eating and had been cleaned up, Kitty took him up to his room, placing him on the floor and sitting beside him, smiling as she handed him a few of his toys and began to play with him. 

 

Kurt babbles nonsense and giggles as he picks up a teething toy, bringing it to his mouth and chewing on it, drooling all over it. Giggling again, Kurt picks up a rattle with his tail, shaking it a bit. 

 

"Hey...If you can pick it up with your tail, I guess you can keep yourself entertained while I get things ready for our picnic later." Kitty says, ruffling Kurt's hair as she stands up and starts to pack Kurt's diaper bag. 

 

Kurt watches patiently as Kitty starts to pack his diaper bag full of everything they might need. He never knew he needed so much stuff. 

 

Kitty smiles at Kurt, placing his pacifier in his mouth and ruffling his hair after she finishes packing the diaper bag, tickling his sides gently. 

 

Kurt giggles and sneezes, causing him to teleport downstairs, managing to startle Rogue, who was eating a late breakfast. She had been drained of her energy due to the fight with the Sentinels and had just woken back up not too long ago. 

 

Kitty rushes downstairs and picks Kurt up, who was giggling at his ability to teleport when he sneezed. 

 

Rogue sighs. "Professor was right. My brother is a giant baby. I can't believe this! It's not fair! He didn't deserve it....it should've been me!" Rogue says, slamming her fist against the table, tears pooling up in her eyes. 

 

Kitty frowns. She knew how much that Rogue loved Kurt and hated that she was so upset by this. "I'm sorry, Rogue. The Professor says it can't be fixed. He's not that bad, honest. Maybe you'd like to join us for a picnic later?" Kitty asks, rubbing Kurt's back gently. 

 

"I don't know. Maybe." Rogue says as she gets up and goes back to her room, lying down on her bed and sighing, upset about what has happened to her brother. 

 

Kurt smiles at Kitty and gurgles happily as he plays with her ponytail, trying to grab with his three fingers, not wanting to pull it and hurt Kitty. 

 

"You silly little elf! What're you doing to Mama's hair?" Kitty cooes as she carries Kurt back upstairs, looking outside her window and seeing the others in the pool or playing baseball or goofing off as some of them tended to do on a regular basis. 

 

"Kurt? Can you get us down there, baby boy? We need to take the easy way this time." Kitty says, making sure she grabs the diaper bag before Kurt teleports down to the back yard. 

 

Kurt just babbles nonsense and manages to teleport himself and Kitty to the backyard, underneath a large tree, which provided just enough shade from the summer heat. 

 

Sitting down on top of a large blanket, Kitty smiles at Kurt, who decides to lay on his tummy, his tail gently swishing back and forth, his eyes full of innocence as he looked around at all the others, babbling excitedly when he saw that Rogue decided to come outside. 

 

Climbing onto his hands and knees, Kurt slowly started to crawl over to Rogue, sitting down beside her on the edge of the pool, Kitty quickly following behind, worried that Kurt might fall in the pool. 

 

Kitty grabs Kurt and moves him back, keeping him safe, but still allowing him to see Rogue. 

 

"We can't have you falling in the pool, can we? That wouldn't be good." Kitty cooes as she ruffles Kurt's hair and sits beside the pool, looking up and spotting Xavier watching over all the young mutants. 

 

"Hey, Kurt. I bet you missed me, didn't you?" Rogue asks as she smiles at Kurt, who just chews on his tail and drools on it. 

 

"Gross, Kurt. Don't do that. Here, chew on this, instead." Kitty cooes as she hands Kurt a teething ring and ruffles his hair again. 

 

Jean walks outside with Scott and smiles at Kurt, who gave her a smile back, gurgling happily as he made grabby hands for her, wanting to be picked up and held. 

 

"Aww, of course I'll pick you up, cutie!" Jean cooes as she picks Kurt up and hold him in her arms, kissing his cheek gently. 

 

"I wish I had my own baby to care for." Jean says as she places Kurt back down on the ground. "Well, you'll have to wait until after we're married for that, Jean." Scott says, looking down at Kurt. 

 

"Well, what if I don't wanna wait? I think you'd make an adorable baby! Besides, you need to learn to relax..." Jean said, using her telepathic abilities to mentally regress Scott into a baby, diaper and all. 

 

Scott is now sitting on the ground atop a soft blanket with cute little animals printed on it. He whimpers and fusses, trying his hardest to get the mittens off his hands, but was not successful. Giving up, Scott just whimpered and started to cry, throwing a tantrum. 

 

Jean smiles and sits down beside Scott. "Aww, is my baby fussy? I know what you probably want, Scott." Jean says as she uses her powers to make Scott a bottle. 

 

A few of the others hear Scott and crying and walk over to see what was wrong. "Whoa! Scott's a baby now, too?" Jamie asks, nearly falling over and making multiples of himself. 

 

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." Jean says as she brings the teat to Scott's lips, shushing him and gently rocking him in her arms as he starts to drink from the bottle. 

 

Kurt notices that Scott is now a baby too, so he crawls over to him and sits down, babbling nonsense to him. Kitty smiles at Kurt and goes over to see Scott in Jean's arms, drinking from a bottle. 

 

"Aww, you have a baby now, too. That's great! Now Kurt can have a playmate! You'd like that, huh, Kurt?" Kitty asks, sitting down beside Kurt, smiling at the sight of Scott as a baby. He did make a cute baby. 

 

Once Scott was finished with the bottle, Jean placed him over her shoulder, gently patting his back, smiling when he managed to let out a burp. "Good boy. That's my good boy." Jean cooed as she leaned Scott back in her arms, rocking him again until he finally fell asleep. 

 

Walking over to Xavier and the other adults, Logan caught a glimpse of "Baby" Scott and nearly dropped the food he was carrying. "Okay, somebody wanna explain to me what's going on here? Why is Summers dressed as a baby?" Logan asks, looking over at Jean. 

 

"I....I wanted my own baby, okay? I was kinda jealous of Kurt and Kitty, so I used my powers to make Scott my baby. You got a problem with it?" Jean asks, shushing Scott when he fusses, trying to sleep, his now wet diaper becoming uncomfortable. 

 

Logan just shakes his head and looks at Charles. "What's wrong with these kids, Chuck? Is there a weird fetish they have for this or something?" He asks, disapointed in how they were behaving, especially Jean. 

 

"I'm not sure, Logan. I'm sure Jean has her reasons for this." Xavier says, looking back at Jean and Scott. 

 

"Yeah, I'm sure it's just raging hormones or something." Logan says, eating some of his food, confused, to say the least. 

 

"Aww, my baby boy has a wet diaper. No wonder you're so fussy. Come on, Scott. Let's go get you changed." Jean says as she gets up and carries Scott into the mansion, going up to his room, using her powers to make all of his furniture turn into giant sized versions of baby furniture. 

 

Scott fusses as Jean lays him down on the changing table, whining softly and kicking his feet out at her. 

 

"Oh, Scott. Don't be like that. I just need to change you." Jean cooed as she gave Scott a pacifier and rubbed his tummy, before unsnapping his onesie and gathering the needed supplies. 

 

Jean gives Scott a toy to play with to distract him while he was being changed. Scott whines and tries to roll over, only to be held in place by a tummy strap. "I'm sorry, baby. But we gotta get this over with." Jean cooes as she unsnaps Scott's onesie. 

 

Scott squirms and cries behind his pacifier, trying to fight Jean with his mittened hands, but it was basically impossible. He was losing the energy to fight and eventually, he just gave up, becoming submissive to Jean, stuck as a helpless baby. 

 

"That's it, little guy. Just relax. Mommy's gonna take good care of you." Jean cooed as she unfasted Scott's diaper and lifted his legs, wiping him clean, making sure to spread plenty of cream on him, to prevent a diaper rash. 

 

Scott's face is red and he feels so embarassed by what is happening. Jean smiles at Scott and rubs his tummy before sliding a new diaper beneath him and spreading his legs slightly, taping on the new diaper and snapping up his onesie. 

 

Scott yawns and rubs at his face with his mittened hands, feeling much better, now that he was in a dry diaper and had a full tummy. 

 

Jean looks out the window as she picks Scott up, seeing that it was starting to get late and the others were coming back inside. 

 

"Come on, baby boy. Let's go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing." Jean cooes as she carries Scott downstairs, bumping into Kitty and Kurt on the way. 

 

Logan and Hank were sitting in the dining room, wondering what was going with the kids today. 

 

"I'm telling you, Hank, something is up with them. This isn't normal." Logan says, pausing when he saw Jean in the living room with Scott. 

 

Looking over at Logan, Jean just frowned and went back upstairs, walking to Kurt's room, knocking on the door. 

 

"Come in." Kitty says as she places Kurt on the floor to play with his toys for a while before he had to go to bed. Jean smiles as she enters the room, placing Scott on the floor beside Kurt, who kindly offered him a toy. 

 

Scott just sat there, drooling on himself, too tired to play right now. Letting out another yawn, Scott curls up on the floor and falls asleep, Kurt soon joining him. 

 

Kitty and Jean smile at each other and pick up their little ones. Kitty lays Kurt down in his crib and gives him his pacifier, kissing his head gently. 

 

"I guess we'll have to continue the playdate tomorrow." Kitty says, closing the door after Jean takes Scott back to his room to get him dressed in his pajamas and laid down. 

 

"My sleepy baby boy. You sure had an exciting day, huh?" Jean cooes as she removes Scott's mittens and onesie, replacing them with a warm green footed sleeper. 

 

Scott gurgles softly, fighting sleep, trying to talk to Jean as she was dressing him in his pajamas. 

 

Threading Scott's arms and legs through the sleeper, Jean smiled and buttoned it up, scooping Scott up into her arms, peppering his face in kisses before laying him down in his crib, covering him with a blanket and turning on the nightlight before sitting down in the rocking chair to keep an eye on him. 

 

Tomorrow would certainly be an interesting day with a new baby in the house.


End file.
